How the Volturi came to be
by EverLastingXLove
Summary: Aro's POV on how he was turned and how he created the Volturi. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!
1. How it started

Aro's POV

One night my father and I got into a fight he told me I was childish and I needed to grow up, get a job, and marry. He always told me what to do and when to do it, and my mother she would just stand back and do whatever my father said. The only one in my family I was close to was my darling little sister Didyme. I would spend most of my days with her in her garden or we would take walks by the river bed. Then one night my father started to lecture me and soon that lecture turned into a full on argument.

"Aro you should start acting like a man!" he snapped.

"Father, I am trying my best to please you but I have no interest in a wife now nor do I have one for a job, for I am only twenty three and I feel there is much more I can accomplish before that happens" I said calmly.

"That's ridiculous! All you do is sit around our home and play nonsense with your sister!" he growled.

"Father I only think the best for our dear Didyme, and I wish to look out for her is all" I explained.

"I don't want my son to be a useless being do you understand me!" my father yelled.

"I am not useless" I said threw my clenched teeth trying not to lose my temper.

"I want you out of this house! And I want you to stay away from Didyme!"

"I will leave this house but you can not keep me from my dear sister!" I growled.

"I can and I will, now leave and never return again!"

I let out a frustrated sigh and left the house, just as I was about to head into the forest I heard my name being called. I turned around to see my poor little sister her eyes shinning with tears. She ran up to me and frowned.

"You and father got in a fight again?" she asked sadly.

"Yes, I'm afraid so" I sighed.

"Are you leaving?" she asked as more tears rolled down her rosy cheeks.

"Yes, but do not fret sweet sister of mine I shall return for you. I promise you that" I said with a small smiled as I hugged her.

"I shall be waiting dear brother" she whispered as she kissed my cheek and ran back to the house.

As I walked aimlessly threw the forest thinking about what to do and where to stay, I heard rustling noises in the bushes.

"Who's there?" I called out but no answer so I continued to walk.

As I walked I started to hear bell like laughter threw out the forest and the rustling noises grew louder. Then I caught the sight of a beautiful woman she looked like a Greek goddess. She had shoulder length curly blonde hair, pale skin as white as the finest snow, there were some green leaves in her hair from the bush she had been hiding in and she had on a short white tunic originally made for a small child to wear, showing off her pale legs, and her eyes they were the most frightening eyes I have ever seen they were blood red.

"W-who are you?" I stuttered.

"I shall answer that in all good time my dear boy" she smiled her voice was like a bell.

"What are you doing in the forest all alone?" she asked as she stepped closer to me.

"I…I have left my home" I breathed.

"How sad" she frowned then she inhaled deeply and caressed my cheek. "You are so very beautiful" she whispered.

I said nothing I was blinded by her beauty and her sweet scent was intoxicating.

"What is your name my dear friend?"

"A-Aro"

"Well then my sweet Aro, I shall give you a gift" she grinned.

"A.. g-gift?" I asked confused.

"Yes the gift of forever, the gift of immortality" she whispered.

"I-immortality? This cant be possible" I stuttered.

"Oh but it is my young friend" she smiled as she brushed my long jet black hair away from my neck.

"I'm afraid this will hurt, but I assure you once the pain is gone you will have great power, I see promise in you dear boy" she smirked.

I wasn't sure of what she was speaking off but my head told me to run as fast as I could away from her, but my legs would not move I felt as if my feet were pinned to the floor all I could do was stare at her memorizing beauty. Then she covered my neck with her mouth and bit into my flesh I let out a cry of pain it was the most agonizing feeling I have ever felt in my life. I felt myself fall to the floor yelling in pain I felt as if my whole body was on fire.

"Please! I'm burning! Put the fire out!" I coked out.

"Do not fret my dear Aro, soon you will be filled with strength and power" she whispered.

For days I laid there my whole body on fire my body ached all over but soon I began to smell every thing around and I could hear every move of the animals in the forest around me. Even though I was on fire I felt I have grown stronger, stronger than I have ever been before. Then one day I opened my eyes and I could see everything every little ray of light, every little pebble on the forest floor. Once I sat up a burning sensation filled my throat it felt as if someone set a wild fire off in my throat. I had no idea what to do so I ran then I caught a strange scent it was very sweet and mouth watering. I followed the delicious scent and found a farmer _Am I really thirsting for his blood? _I thought. Then with out thinking I pounced on him and sunk my teeth deep with in his neck and drained him of his blood. As the mans lifeless body dropped to the floor I stared at him sadly then I put my hand to my mouth and saw the blood that stained my lips.

"Am I…a…a monster" I muttered as I licked the blood from my hands.

Once I got my fill I started to walk around aimlessly then I found out I was a vampire, a soulless monster. Year passed and on my journey I found other's of my kind Caius who was tall and had blonde almost white hair and Marcus who was tall and had long brown hair to his shoulder. Once I went to shake their hands all their memories flooded into me and I realized my gift it was an extraordinary thing to see. They I found out of Marcus's gift he could sense bonds between people. We all became really close then a decade passed and I started to think of my sister Didyme. Perhaps I could offer her this extraordinary life. As we were hunting I stopped and realized we were near my old home.

"Aro why have you stopped?" Caius asked.

"My family, they live her" I muttered.

"Family? You saying you miss those filthy humans?" Caius sneered.

"Not in the least,….but I do miss my dear sister Didyme we were so close you see" I frowned. "I think I shall drop a visit to her" I smiled.

Marcus and Caius both nodded and headed out into the trees, as I walked toward the house and I heard my sister's beautiful singing. _I kept my promise my dear sister…_


	2. The promise

Aro's POV

Once I got to my house I knocked and waited then my father opened the door and gasped.

"Aro? Is that you?" he stuttered.

"Yes father it is me!" I grinned as I walked in.

"What's wrong with you?" he growled.

"Nothing I'm quite well actually! I never felt this extraordinary!" I chuckled.

"Y-you skin…it's so pale…what has happened to you?" my mother asked in horror.

"Something extraordinary happened! And it is called immortality" I grinned.

"Immortality? Have you gone mad?" my father yelled.

"No I haven't what I speak is the truth, now where is Didyme I wish to see her"

"Hell no! Your not touching my daughter"! he growled.

"Please father step aside with out a fuss and I promise I shall not harm you" I said kindly.

Then my father grabbed a shovel he had by the table and swung it at my head but I caught it.

"Tut, Tut why do you hate me so?" I frowned.

"You're a monster!" he growled.

"Monster really? You don't know a thing about being a monster I assure you" I growled as I threw him across the room, as he landed he broke threw the wooden dining table.

Then my mother let out a cry and I turned to her and smiled kindly.

"And do you hate me now as well my dear mother" I frowned as I stepped closer to her.

"Y-you wont hurt me" she stuttered.

"Of course not" I whispered as I caressed her cheek, she winced at my cold touch but didn't pull away. "Y-your hands…..they are as cold as ice"

"Where is Didyme?" I asked.

"U-upstairs and your father is her alright?" she asked.

"I suppose he is, I could care less at the moment" I said as I ran upstairs to Didyme's room.

Once I opened her door Didyme stood and immediately ran into my arms. It was hard to keep control of myself and not to bite her and drain her of her blood.

"Oh Aro! You came back for me!"

"I promised you didn't I?" I smiled.

"Oh and you haven't aged a day….how is that possible?" she asked confused.

'Immortality dear sister" I grinned as I took her hand in mine and her memories started to flood into my head, the poor dear has been so lonely with out me.

"Immortality? How could that be?" she mumbled.

"I shall show you, if you wish I can give you the gift of forever" I whispered. "Will you join me my dear sister?"

"Yes" she nodded.

"I trust you my dear brother" she smiled.

I smiled back at her and moved her long black hair away from her neck I seen the blood cores threw her veins but she stayed calm she didn't panic. Then I sunk my teeth deep with in her neck. She let of a blood curdling cry of pain and I released her and laid her on the bed. She arched her back in pain and started screaming and I watched her with interest.

"Do not worry my dear Didyme the pain will pass soon" I whispered.

I waited by her side for three days then the time came where it was time for her to awaken. Once she opened her eyes and started gasping in pain.

"W-why…m-my throat ….I-its on fire"! she gasped.

"I know dear one, do not worry it is just the thirst. I shall get you someone to drink" I smiled as I helped her out of bed.

As we walked out into the forest I saw Marcus and Caius waiting for us. Caius looked irritated and impatient but Marcus he looked different he looked as if he was a blind man staring into the sun for the first time.

"My dear friends this is my lovely sister Didyme" I grinned.

"It is very please to meet you both" Didyme smiled.

Then a few years passed and we found out about Didyme's gift she had the power to make everyone around feel happy, and often young suitors would confess their love to her but she would kindly deny them. Her powers I didn't really find a use for but sure in time I would find a use for them. Then we moved to Volterra Italy and started our own vampire coven called the Volturi. Then Caius found himself a wife named Athenodora was very beautiful she had hair almost as white as his they were truly a perfect match. Then my dear Didyme found herself a husband as well her husband was Marcus. I didn't like it but I left it be since it made her happy. Their love was very passionate I could feel it between them it made me slightly agitated. Marcus never paid that much attention on out coven all his attention was on Didyme. So I made a new rule where the wives had to stay in the tower room so they would be protected from harm but Marcus still found a way to spend every wakening moment with her. Then the time soon came where I found myself a bride her name was Sulpicia she was absolutely gorgeous my true love. She had long golden locks to the small of her back, the most beautiful milky red eyes, the most delicate full lips and she was mine. After I found her I really didn't care much of Didyme and Marcus and left them be. They we found more members for out coven they became our guards their names were Felix and Demetri they were exceptionally loyal. Then a few visiting nomads came to our lovely home they were so intriguing then two children were brought to my attention Jane and Alec oh how they would make intriguing immortals so I waited until they were old enough to change. Once they were thirteen I changed them and offered them a spot in my coven which they immediately accepted. Jane was a rather interesting one she had the gift to make people believe as if they were on fire she was truly a valued member of out family.


	3. Carlisle my dear friend

Aro's POV

Then I met a strange golden eyed vampire his name was Carlisle Cullen he was truly interesting. He told me his eyes are golden because he hunts animals not humans which I find very strange and unhealthy I was very concerned for him. Then I asked him to be apart of our coven and he agreed.

"So my dear Carlisle how are you finding our dear home?" I smiled.

"It's very lovely thank you for having me in your family" he smiled.

"Oh not at all my dear friend" I grinned.

I liked Carlisle he was my only true friend but I am afraid soon his "vegetarianism" will weaken him. I spent much time with Carlisle he was truly interesting, the one day he told me his goal in this life and it truly shocked me.

"I wish to save people's life's" he said.

"Save humans? Why?" I asked curiously.

" I feel that is my purpose in this new life" he explained.

"That is a very odd thing to say but I shall respect your wishes my dear friend"

"Thank you that is very much appreciated" Carlisle smiled.

Then a few days passed and a vampire was brought to us he was there because he broke the law he broke two of them actually. He attacked a citizen of Volterra and exposed himself while doing so. He was brought to me he was positively frightened it was a shame too he was so young and I felt the powers within him they would have been of great use to me.

"What a waste" I whispered.

"P-please sir I didn't know! I didn't know their were laws!" he yelled.

"I am sorry dear sir….but I'm afraid your punishment for the crimes you have committed is death." I sighed as I reached out to grip his head.

"Please sir! I will do anything! Spare me please!" he cried.

I paid no attention to his cries and plead and with one swift movement I ripped him apart and threw him to the floor.

"Felix….burn him please" I sighed as I took my seat and watched my dear guards clean up the pieces.

Later that night Carlisle found me in my study he looked distressed and uneasy.

"Is there a problem my friend?" I asked curiously.

"Aro…I do not think I can be apart of your coven any longer" he said sadly.

"But why ever not?"

"I think I need to find vampires of my kind…I can bare to watch you kill another vampire" he whispered.

"Ah Carlisle so full of compassion you are" I sighed as I walked toward him.

"I am sorry Aro but I just cant be apart of this anymore"

"I see, if you truly wish to leave then you may" I sighed.

"Thank you very much my old friend" Carlisle smiled as he shook my hand.

"Your quite welcome" I sighed.

There I was left to my studies, my dear old friend has left me….he was the only one in my coven who truly understood me he didn't fear my like everyone else did. He didn't shuttered at the sound my name nor did he find being in my presence was uncomfortable he liked me for who I was for me not for who I know or what my power was. He was a good man a good friend…but sadly I had to let him go. The next day was the day Carlisle was to leave so I met him at the doors to say our goodbyes.

"Goodbye Aro my friend, thank you very much for taking me in at my time of need" Carlisle smiled as he took my hand in his.

"Farwell Carlisle, I want to thank you for teaching me what it was like to have a true friend" I smiled then I realized that was probably the most unselfish thing I have ever said.

Carlisle stared at me for a moment in shock over my words then he smiled as patted my shoulder.

"Your welcome my friend, perhaps our paths will cross again" he smiled warmly as he walked out the door.

"Perhaps they will…." I muttered as I watched him walk away from the Volturi forever.


	4. Forgive me Didyme

Aro's POV

Over the years Didyme and Marcus grew even closer than they were before you could say they were joined at the hip. Everywhere Marcus went Didyme went and everywhere Didyme went Marcus followed like a lost puppy, it was very sad really. Then Marcus and Didyme came to me. Didyme's powers not longer effected me every since she has met Marcus she changed she is not my little sister any more.

"Aro may we have a word with you please?" she asked happily.

"Yes of course my dear ones!" I grinned.

"Didyme and I have been talking….we wish to leave the Volturi" Marcus said.

"You want to leave the Volturi? Why?" I asked in confusion.

"We wish to see the world, and have some alone time" Marcus explained.

_Alone time? Didn't they have enough alone time already? I could even hear them up in their room every night! _I thought angrily.

"I see….if you truly wish to leave then you may" I frowned.

"Oh thank you Aro!" Didyme grinned as she ran into my arms and gave me a tight embrace which I returned. "I love you so much Aro, thank you for being there for me for all those years" she whispered.

"And I love you my dear sister" I sighed as I kissed her cheek.

Then she ran over to Marcus and wrapped her legs around his waist and allowed him to carry her upstairs for some 'alone time'. There was one small problem I didn't want Marcus to leave he was very valuable to me….to our family and I can not just let him leave. Didyme has bewitched him with her powers it is not real love he feels for her, what I feel for my lovely Sulpicia is real what they have is a lie. I had to put a stop to my brother's madness he couldn't leave the Volturi I wont allow it. Then one day I came into the throne room to see Didyme sitting on Marcus's lap kissing him passionately. I cleared my throat loudly and they turned to look at me.

"Oh Hello Aro" Didyme grinned.

"Hello my dear" I sighed as I sat in my chair.

"Marcus please keep in mind that is my sister your fondling, I know that you are married and all put please do not do it when I am in the room" I sighed.

"Well technically you weren't in the room brother, you walked in on us" Didyme giggled.

"I suppose I did" I sighed.

Then Marcus turned to Didyme and kissed her lovingly on the nose and I had to suppress a gagging noise.

"My dear Didyme I am going to go hunting would you care to join me?" he asked her happily.

"No I had my fill last night" she smiled.

Then Marcus turned to me with a smile.

"Aro would you care to join me?"

"No I to had my fill last night" I smiled.

"Very well I shant be long my beloved" Marcus grinned as he kissed Didyme on the lips and left.

Once he was gone I started to think of how I was going to have Marcus stay then an idea hit me. Then I turned to my sister and caressed her cheek lovingly.

"May dear will you accompany me in my study, there is something I wish to speak to you about" I smiled.

"Of course Aro" she smiled as she followed me.

Once we got into my office I locked the doors behind me still keeping my happy expression on my face.

"What did you wish to speak to me about?" she asked curiously.

"I just wanted to say goodbye since you and Marcus are leaving tomorrow" I smiled.

"That is very kind of you brother"

"I will miss you dearly" I said as I moved behind her and started to massage her neck.

"I want to thank you Aro, you have given me so much" she smiled.

"Your welcome" I smiled as I stroked the top of her head with my right hand and my left still on her neck.

"I love you Brother" she whispered.

"And I love you my beautiful sister" I grinned as I ripped her apart.

I stared at her headless body on the floor for a moment this had to be done nothing else could have stopped her. Then I picked up her head and her body and threw it into the fire watching the purple flames rise our the fire place. _Forgive me Didyme…._


	5. Marcus dont blame yourself

Aro's POV

After I finished burning Didyme I waited patiently in the throne room with Caius at my side ready to tell our dear brother the horrible news. Then Marcus came in with a happy expression on his face.

"Hello my dear brother, how was the hunt?" I asked casually.

"Boring with out my lovely Didyme at my side, where is she? In our room perhaps?" he smiled.

"Marcus…." I whispered as I stood and placed my hand on his shoulder.

"I'm afraid….our dear Didyme….is dead" I whispered sadly.

"What? Is this your idea of a sick joke?" Marcus snarled.

"I wish it were a joke my dear brother, but I am afraid it is true…." I sighed.

"N-no…..h-how did it happen?" he asked sounding as if he was going to cry if that was possible.

"I believe she got in a fight with another vampire, when Caius and I got to her it was too late…the mysterious vampire was gone and our dear Didyme was in the fire" I frowned.

"Oh Didyme…." Marcus said with a tearless sob as he fell to his knees. "If I didn't go hunting, I would have been able to stop it…."

"Do not blame yourself brother" I frowned as I patted his shoulder.

Since that day our dear Marcus has never been the same his natural happy expression gone now a depressed emotionless expression was in its place. Marcus stilled wanted to leave the Volturi but I had one of our members Chelsea keep him bonded to us so he could never leave. I know it was curl of me to take her away from him but it had to be done. After that Marcus became exceptionally loyal to us to his family, and that my dear friends is how the Volturi was formed, I also believe the lovely Cullen family brought us closer together but I will leave that story for another time.

Yours in eternity,

Aro Volturi

The End.


End file.
